User talk:Kopakamata97
Some Users This is a storage message: MichaelCrichtonFan24 PirakaFreak25 By KopakaMata97 (Note: this is just so I can keep in touch with these guys!) Nice! I saw your page, Talmax Kal Warriors. I thought that the MoCs on the page were really cool. So if you want, you are invited into my group-- Please respond. I hope you enjoy Custom Bionicles! ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 16:17, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey, Hey! Hello Hey, look at the on the BFTMOL Fan Club or whatever it called talk page. It's a Wonderful Phrase Makuta Matata was supposed to be named after the phrase, Hakuna Matata, but he ate Timon, Pumba, Simba, the Hyenas, and everyone in the Pridelands for breakfast this morning. 1300796803 00:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Funny BIONICLE Pictures Those are funny. I need to come up with some of those so I could put them on the page. Makuta Matata It has a basic page with simple layout, best that Bohrok could do. 1300796803 01:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Assistance Can you make the chart beneath the picture for the article Death egg? 1300796803 comment You can make up stuff about my entry and i am the one who left the message above. 1300796803 01:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) another question Can I give a person I entered in one of your contests a history that doesn't involve his entry in your contest? I also asked the question above. 1300796803 01:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) yah --Kopakamata97 02:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) response The things you suggested were great!!! 1300796803 01:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Two Questions 1) Can I enter another creation in the contest under the Nidihki category? 2) Can we be friends? 1300796803 05:05, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I Need Your Opinion I need a name for a Toa Hagah team I created for Makuta Matata. 1300796803 20:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks I uploaded the image. The name Skellax is appropriate, considering that they look skeletal. 1300796803 01:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Info I start a summer job tomarrow, so I might not be able to respond to posts immediately. 1300796803 16:31, 21 June 2009 (UTC) job info I will be painting fire hydrants and checking sprinkler ordinances for Clinton County. 1300796803 18:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Job I make $7.40 and work Monday-Friday, from 7:30 a.m. to 3:30 p.m. favorite character My favorite has been matoro since he was created. 1300796803 23:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) answers ( in asked order) Karda nui; Ice; Toa Mahrii; the dark Hunters. 1300796803 00:33, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Re:uh... And... category question What would a mix between bitil and strakk be classified as? 1300796803 23:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) template:big thanks this is the sig I made here's the link The link is Skratil contest please join also would you like to join my club the order of the makutaverse sig request Can it be "The Toa Skeelax will kill you!" ? 1300796803 00:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) u like magneon?? WOOOP MAGNEON!!!!! Dark Hunters MoC Contest I noticed you made a Dark Hunters MoC Contest a couple of months ago, and a few people have entered. Is it over yet? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Oh I'm just a regular n00b in an ocean of n00bs. I'm nobody special. P.S.: Do you like the Katorax Battle Armor? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] HOLY KARZAHNI THAT THING IS AWESOME. SCARY AWESOME. PUT IT ON THE GIANT BIONICLE BUILDING CONTEST. THAT MUST BE LIKE 2 BILLION INCHES TALL. I AM FREAKING OUT. THAT PROBABLY HAS LIKE 7000 PIECES. YOU OUGHTA PUT IT ON YOUR SIG! I AM HYPERVENTILATING! *Goes into other room to calm down* [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] And Can you upload a higher-quality picture of it? I want to see it up close. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] HOLY MATA NUI! THAT THING IS HUGE! IT'S REALLY AWESOME! I'M TOO LAZY TO MAKE SOMETHING THAT BIG! BUT I AM WORKING ON MY SPECIAL PROJECT. And... You are invited to join The Creators Of Gigas Magna. Please Accept. (Click:"Comes To Rescue you!") A Crew Cut Response No. It's my school ID number. 1300796803 22:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Question Can you help me put together a vehicle contest called "Roki Building Contest"? 1300796803 22:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Response That is a tough one. I Call him Charon but named him Arthaka for ypor contest, so Charon. 1300796803 22:57, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Reply He's a Toa of Acid. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Roki It is the name I gave to the mask of Makuta matata 1300796803 23:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Reply He's already in the Dark Hunters MoC Contest. =P [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Note on 1300796803 1. He's a boy 2. He's 16 until September 3. His user name is his school ID # --Kopakamata97 01:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Answer Of course I'll join your club! (Now I have to read your story.) [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Question What is your username on the BFTMOL Wiki? 1300796803 01:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Please can you enter one of My Contests. I fixed it now... That and the contests are all condenced onto the link above. There are three. The Lepak contest, the Razak Contest, the Fima Contest, and the Gladium Contest. To find out about them follow this link. ??? You like the logo? Um... I'm not the site leader. Master Toa made it. Um... Sure, I'll be happy to join. Did you know it's my birthday today? Thanks but my Mom won't let me upgrade it from the old version so it doesn't work at the moment. I am not 14, gotta get used to saying that! Did you? About "the move" The leader of this wiki, The Oracle thought about the move first and it was Panakalegos decision that Bioniclepedia would move with us. And yes, I can join your group after the move is done. Bes ure to continue that organization there. :) --Toatapio Nuva 02:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Re: About 0kharut0... All right, if that is really true, I'll unblock him. --Toatapio Nuva 04:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) So can you enter my contests any time soon? You said you would if I entered one of yours and I entered four. Um... about your entry... It's broken every single rule! No Thornax Blaster, no melee weapon, no helmet, no Life counter, not a single green piece in his color scheme and no Agori/Glatorian hands. Plus this isn't even your image. It was uploaded by User:Ihu Did you even look at the rules? Is this one at least green? TCOGM Hi, I'm Teammcb from The Creators Of Gigas Magna. We have a voting page for what goes on the main page. Links: The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Voting, The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Main Page I'm afraid I'm going to have to make you redo your entry. That isn't anything like a proper MOC, you didn't use anything other than Gresh! Can you please redo it... this time by actually building something and not switching the parts around on an already existing bionicle? That was not a Thornax launcher! Say you have a gun, you break it up into little tiny pieces and glue it to yourself. Can it still function with out being put back together? Also. I never said it was Gresh, only that he was the only set you used. PS I entered four of your contests, you owe me! Ok... Look... It doesn't matter that much and I don't think it's worth all this hassle so could you spread the word about my contest to some other users. They don't respond to me. ??? Do what? Oh sweet! Thanks mate but are you sure you're allowed to do that? 14, British but live in Malaysia. It's around 3am here and around the only time I can be cative with my GCSEs! Saya tidak tetapi Bahasa Malaysia. (I don't speak Malay!) All I know how to say is 'nama say tandas', which means 'my name is toilet'! No seasons here! LUNCH!!! Malaysia's only a hour different to china so I'm... around the other side of the world to you! Sorry Sorry about the entry I was going to enter a MOC I made in the contest but while typing the link I realized I havn't put him on the wiki because he is a spoiler, if you could delete the link that would be great Feanor IceBite created Feanor, not me. I am not responsible for it. It was IceBite's entry. Thanks a Ton! Thanks! I get that a lot. Normaly, I wear my hair to my shoulders, so this haircut was pretty big for me. But, man, it feels good! --TakaNordas 22:16, 27 August 2009 (UTC) You Are Really an Awesome Guy! This guy is awesome! --TakaNordas 22:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Wikimetru What do you think it's bad about it? Tell what's wrong and I'm sure I can make Seth (The Oracle) fix them. --Toatapio Nuva 07:04, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Wikimetru I think you haven't seen the actual wiki sites yet. You have seen wikmetru's homepage, but go to "Sites" and select Bioniclepedia to see what the actual wiki looks like. Custom Bionicle Wiki isn't ready yet, but it'll be similar. There were a few that wanted CBW to stay here, but when the vote happened, the move won and thus, we're moving. After that we have more control over how our wiki will be like and that's better about the new location. I hope we'll see you in the new location while the move is complete. --Toatapio Nuva 18:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Two Things 1) It's both. 2) All articles will be imported to the new location intact so don't worry about losing your content. --Toatapio Nuva 03:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Will we... No. Everbody's account name will be protected on the new site, so that only you can register with that account. But yes, you'll have to re-register. But you wont have to change your name. --Toatapio Nuva 17:18, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Your Contests I see you judged the Dark Hunters MoC Contest and the Toa MoC Contest. (I won both :) Yay!) Can you make a template for the contest winners? *sigh* I meant award templates, such as this.